nerdudefandomcom-20200215-history
The Indigo Man (Album)
The Indigo Man is an all new hit diss track album made by Indigo Man himself as revenge on LegendaryIce. Rumor has it that these songs were actually created while the two were hiding together during World War III. Ice Got Lice Yo what's up haters It's me Nay Vee And I'm here with a confession Ice's profession Is less than Interesting You see, He and I go back Back to Craftendo When there was a lack Of disrespect between He and me I built a fortress He made drugs Spilled his liquid weed On all my rugs I think it goes without saying Why he and I don't get along Cause hes always bullyin me But I don't gotta small dong He isn't very nice But I don't care Ice got Lice It's more than fair. From Bueno to Malo "Buenas dias!" he says innocently Little do they know he's bullyin' me You haven't heard of him? I ain't surprised His name's Santumerino and he also got lice. Bro, he says he lives in Argentina Look on a map. Oh right. You can't! It doesn't exist! He lied to my face Left me in a ditch He doesn't care about nobody but himself I get that enough already, Can't you tell? The way he's going, He's definitely going to Hell! He says he's a gamer 'Cause he plays TF2 But he mains Scout Who cares what he can do? I'd say it's pretty obvious What I've got against him He doesn't like how I main Pyro. Over these past 2 years, He went from Bueno to Malo! Luke'd Oh boy, Here we go again. Luke is back Thinkin' he's roastin' But the truth is honestly What he says isn't true Don't listen to what he says, My gamer dudes I think to be truthful I'd have to say Waluigi isn't as funny as he was yesterday OH! He speaks fake english With unreasonable U's Drinkin' his tea With his biscuits too This guy's unbelievable Don't say that isn't true He once met a streamer Lived in Dubai, too But that's all false You know what I'm sayin? He's just a memer Meanwhile I'm the king of rappin' So I guess... What I'm trying to say Luke just got Luke'd He does every day Thanks For Nothing Well guys, this might be the end of my raps I've covered everyone except for one rat I won't go into that, not today So here's a little summary of all the gays Ice is a monster who bullies me Santum's a fraudulent gamer who cannot read Luke's a memer, but not a great one The only other dummy Can't handle my rhymes You can't erase history For the billionth time So uh... I kinda need more lines Uh, drag is fine Ender's a landmine Doodle probably hates me Because of family business But he hasn't blocked my DM's yet So uh. Yeah. I think I'm do- Oh my god, I feel the flames rising in my chest My hatred for Ice has gotten my best Ice, the creator and destroyer of epic servers You can't deflect my amazing rhymes Go eat a candie you bundle of SLIME Whoa, hold up Is that herobrine? Stop the music bros I think I'm boutta die But before that happens. Before I rest Ice. I'm sorry That I have to do this. Music Stops Kills Ice With Gun Laughing Sounds Now that, is what I call, Epic.™ Thanks For Nothing, cyber Bullies. Arctic Breath It's been a day Since I've roasted Ice I can't go that long It's impossible to survive You thought I was dead The truth is, no Herobrine didn't kill me He's just another bro But if it were Ice? You wouldn't want to know I'm proud honestly That I destroyed Bootendo Wikia sides with me Every time I gotta roast You, my "friend", Have lost your touch. You ain't a rapper You really gay and stuff You want to know my definition Of an interesting profession? You've waited long enough There's been a lot of tension Interesting is, as I define, "Not Ice, that's for sure "I wish he'd just die!" Oh my Look at the time I gotta go now It's almost bedtime Well Before I go Just wanted you to know That you ain't my bro I don't think you would've gifted me Discord Nitro OH! Before I leave Before my true death Just wanted you to know You Suck, Arctic Breath. Thriving Without You (the zeph roast) "What's up guys, it is I, Zeph "I am a Loser and truly not the best "My jokes are ineffective and my memes are not nice "They are pretty bad, even worse than Ice, "Lol.....!" You see the messages above? They were written by Zeph He is a DUMMY who is Stupid and also Dumb he probably drinks rum i've already run out of rhymes wtf zeph you're kind of hard to roast you strike me as a guy who'd say "All toasters toast toast" The Bruh Sound Effect Club? You serious, dude? The Fandro Funny Fanclub is thriving without you Oh...! I'll Be Back Yo, hey, what's up, guys? I been gone for a while Was picking up some fries Picked up some roasts in the rapper aisle And then I realized It's been a few months Since my last sick diss Boutta murder you little runts With a cactus prick But first an apology To my worst enemy You probably, haven't heard of him Icy G, a rapper whose future is dim He accused me of stealing his rapper name This is true information I'll admit, that was lame Please don't report me to the nearest police station So anyway, let me think of a new one... Let's go old school with "Indigo Man" Now, Ice, prepare to get melted 'cause I'm the sun From California, you boutta get banned No Coloradians allowed in my state Oh man, it's getting pretty late Time for my mom to tuck me into bed But I'll be back, just you wait Do you hear me? I'll be back, I said! I'll be back, I said! I'll be back, I said! I'll be back, I said.